1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to velocipedes, and, more particularly, to a unique tricycle for the safe transport of young children in a stable, yet comfortable manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, many adult tricycles are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,381, issued in the name of Feikema, an adult tricycle is disclosed having a single seat for carrying a driver and a frame which provides easy egress.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,383, issued in the name of Boehm et al., a tandem tricycle is disclosed having an elongated frame supporting a pair of seat and handlebar sets arranged in tandem.
And again, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,908, issued in the name of Strong, a tandem tricycle is disclosed resembling a pair of bicycles wherein the rear wheel of the frontmost bicycle is shared as the front wheel of the rearmost bicycle.
Finally, an ornamental design for an adult tricycle is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 338,433, issued in the name of Crooks, Sr., and an ornamental design for a two-seat tricycle is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 289,271, issued in the name of Hendrickson et al.
Although many designs are known and disclosed in the above references, none provide an adult tricycle having a double occupancy child seat provided behind the operator's seat.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an adult tricycle for carrying two passengers designed for both stable operation, even on unlevel terrain, as well as safe transportation for young children.